Miracle
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Es día de San Valentín, pero dos personas no sienten la alegría del día del modo que deberían. No tienen verdaderos amigos, o eso creen. Siempre han estado, están, y estarán solos, o por lo menos eso piensan. ¿Podrán encontrar una solución a sus problemas el uno en el otro? Silvaze. One-Shot.


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

Miró a sus alrededores, y no podía evitar sentirse más deprimido con cada segundo.

Lo cual no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué habría de sentirse mal por algo que él nunca había celebrado?

Lo único que Silver sabía del día de San Valentín provenía de libros de historia. La festividad dejó de celebrarse poco a poco, después de haber pasado por múltiples cambios.

Incluso, hubo un tiempo en el que lo que se regalaba era carne cortada en forma de un corazón.

Poco después, mientras el mundo decaía más y más, dejaron de darle importancia a ese día, hasta el punto que era sólo algo que veías en libros antiguos.

Y, a pesar de eso, ahí estaba, sentado en una banca del parque central, en la noche del catorce de febrero, viendo como todos tenían a alguien.

Todos menos él.

Pero, claro, ¿cómo habría de tener a alguien si siempre ha estado viviendo por su cuenta?

Nadie que le ayude a superar las crisis del futuro, nadie que lo consuele cuando cree que todo está perdido.

Siempre ha sido él, y sólo él.

Ahora estaba en el presente, en la época en la que el equipo de Sonic seguía viviendo. Desde el incidente del Time Eater, no había podido encontrar una forma de regresar a su propio tiempo.

Así que, por el momento, tendría que soportar vivir de una manera completamente distinta a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Por supuesto, asumía que podía considerar "amigos" a ciertas personas, como Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, quizá Shadow…

Sin embargo, al parecer no eran tan amigos como para dedicarle un momento a él en ese día. Por lo menos no muchos.

Amy había ido con él, y le entregó una caja de chocolates. Nada muy especial, ni muy complejo. Algo… _genérico._ Lo mismo hizo la conejita, Cream, creía que se llamaba. Y, a todos los demás, les entregaban cosas específicas para ellos, algo que sabían era especial.

Pero no las culpaba. Después de todo, todos ellos eran amigos de toda la vida, y Silver era sólo el raro tipo nuevo. Apreciaba el intento de alegrarle el día con chocolates, pero no sentía que viniera de una intención genuina, que era sólo para complacer y seguir con la costumbre de dar regalos a todos.

Simplemente, no pertenecía.

Él estaba solo en el mundo, siempre lo ha estado, y tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera sentir que en verdad tenía compañeros del alma.

Desconocido para su persona, era que ya tenía alguien que había pasado su vida junto a él. Que siempre ha estado para él y lo apoyado cuando lo necesitó.

¿Pero cómo habría de recordar, si en realidad nada de eso pasó?

Esta persona era una gata violeta, y, igual a Silver, pasaba su día sintiéndose vacía.

Esta chica tenía por nombre Blaze.

En similar miseria, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, deseando poder ignorar la sensación de soledad que tenía al compararse con las alegres parejas y amigos que pasaban por ella.

Debería sentirse bien, lo sabía. Tenía amigos, amigos leales, Sonic, Cream, Marine,…

Mas faltaba alguien. No sabía quién podría ser. Sólo presentía que tenía que estar con alguien específico en esa festividad.

¿Pero quién?

Sus amigos le habían presentado distintos obsequios, todos muy bien pensados, y los agradecía desde el fondo de su alma. Pero ella no buscaba la atención de ellos. Deseaba la de alguien más.

La habían convencido de unirse a la fiesta repartiendo detalles. Y eso era lo que hacía.

Sabía que tal vez no eran los mejores regalos, pero suponía que la intención era lo que contaba.

En fin, sólo faltaba alguien en su lista.

Silver the Hedgehog.

A él lo conoció en la fiesta de Sonic, hace un mes. Era simpático, agradable, y amable, pero no lo conocía por tanto tiempo ni había interactuado con él lo suficiente como para ponerlo al nivel de "amistad" que los demás.

O eso era lo que creía.

Algo en su aspecto, su voz, sus ojos le decían que a él ya lo conocía.

¿Pero qué podía saber ella?

Seguía recorriendo el camino cuando llegó a un parque.

Y, sorpresa, sorpresa, encontró a quien buscaba.

Suspirando, apretó su mano alrededor del objeto que planeaba darle.

Caminó hacia el erizo cabizbajo y se sentó a su lado en la banca. Si Silver había notado su llegada, no había hecho mucho para hacerlo saber.

"Hey." Dijo sencillamente Blaze. Silver finalmente levantó la cabeza y volteó a verla.

"Hey." Fue toda su respuesta, y redirigió su mirada al frente. Viendo que el erizo plateado no haría intento de continuar la conversación, ella decidió proseguir.

"Escucha, sé que no nos conocemos por mucho tiempo, pero pensé que darte algo sería lo correcto…" comenzó ella, ligeramente nerviosa, algo poco común en ella. Silver le prestó toda su atención y la miró fijamente. "…es día de San Valentín, después de todo."

Extendió su mano hacia él, revelando una joya de color azul. Una esmeralda, para ser precisos.

"¿Es una… Chaos Emerald?" cuestionó Silver, anonado, tomándolo entre sus manos.

"Falsa." Aclaró Blaze. "Pero… pensé que te gustaría." Dejó su agarre en la esmeralda y se la entregó por completo al erizo. Esto hecho, se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada.

Silver le sonrió. "¿Blaze, no? ¿Ese era tu nombre?"

La gata lo miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza. "Y tú, si no me equivoco, te llamas Silver."

"Sí…" replicó él. "…yo no tengo nada para ti, lo siento."

"No hay cuidado, no esperaba que me consiguieras nada, de cualquier manera."

Después de esas palabras, el silencio reinó entre los dos.

En un intento de romper la incomodidad, Silver volvió a hablar.

"¿Por qué me diste esto? No somos tan cercanos como para creer que yo merezco esto de ti…"

"Nada en especial. Dicen que pueden hacer milagros." Lo miró a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa. "Consérvala como un amuleto de la buena suerte."

La sonrisa fue correspondida, siendo añadida una única risa por parte de Silver.

"No sé cómo podría agradecértelo."

"No tienes que hacerlo." Con esto, se levantó, dispuesta a irse, pero Silver la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse.

"No, hablo en serio, nadie se había hecho esto por mi. En verdad lo aprecio, Blaze." Expresó con seriedad

"Y yo aprecio que lo digas."

Se liberó de la mano de Silver, y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

El erizo plateado se mordió el labio inferior. No entendía por qué estaba tan aferrado a la idea de mostrarle a Blaze su gratitud, su afecto, pero lo haría, no importara qué.

¿Qué podría darle?

Idea tras idea cruzaban su mente frenéticamente, tratando de hallar la mejor opción.

"¡Espera! ¡Blaze!" llamó, causando que la gata se detuviera y volviera su cuerpo hacia él.

"¿Qué más necesitas?"

"Yo… yo quería darte…" las palabras no salían de su boca cómo el quería, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? "…me gustaría… ¿puedo...? ¿…quisieras acompañarme?"

Lo que dijo sorprendió a Blaze. Y antes de que pudiera responderle, Silver la había tomado de la mano y estaba corriendo con ella tras de él.

Se alejaron del parque, y, pronto, de la ciudad, y todo el recorrido, ni una palabra fue articulada. Así fue hasta que llegaron a donde Silver quería llegar, un claro con un pequeño lago, el cual reflejaba las luces de las estrellas, desprendiendo destellos.

Silver se detuvo, e, inmediatamente, se recostó sobre el pasto. Él estaba obviamente agotado; Blaze, por otro lado, no sentía que hubiera sido tan extenuante. De una forma o de otra, tomó lugar a su lado, tan sólo sentándose y no imitando a su cansado compañero.

"¿Este es el lugar al que querías que te acompañara?" preguntó Blaze.

"Sí. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero…" miró hacia el cielo "…el cielo se ve hermoso desde aquí…"

Blaze vio hacia arriba, admirando el cielo estrellado; sin las luces de la ciudad para opacar las estrellas, estas se lucían en todo su esplendor.

"Tienes razón… Es hermoso."

"De dónde yo vengo, el cielo nunca está así. Es una lástima, la verdad. Daría lo que fuera por poder apreciar esto todas las noches." Cambió su posición hasta estar sentado, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos. Además, sacó la esmeralda, alternando la vista entre esta y el cielo, haciendo un intento en vano de decidir cuál tenía el mejor esplendor.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de dónde vienes?" preguntó suavemente.

Con un suspiro, dejó la esmeralda en el pasto, en medio de ellos dos, "…verás, yo soy del futuro, doscientos años, siendo exactos…"

Narró su historia, cada detalle, emoción y sentimiento descritos claramente a la chica a su lado, quien lo miraba atentamente.

"Lo lamento, sinceramente, aunque sé que mis palabras no harán nada para cambiar las cosas." Musitó con compasión.

"No, yo… yo creo que todavía se puede arreglar. Sé que costará mucho trabajo, pero, bueno, por el bien de todos, creo que vale la pena el sufrimiento." Afirmó con una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro. "¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"Soy de otra dimensión…" se detuvo, no queriendo entrar en detalles.

"Seguro que hay más que eso. Blaze, puedes confiar en mi."

¿Cómo podía decir eso? Sólo se conocían por un mes, ¿qué tanta confianza se pueden tener con tan poco tiempo juntos?

Si eso era lo más lógico, desconfiar, ¿por qué sentía que podía derramar sus penas en él?

Nunca le había contado a nadie su historia completa, pero, hela aquí, preparándose para decirle todo al chico que creía conocía por menos tiempo que todos los demás.

"Soy una princesa allí, al igual que la guardiana de las Sol Emeralds. Siempre…" inhaló y exhaló pesadamente, "…siempre estuve apartada de los demás. Desde pequeña, los niños se burlaban de mí porque tenía piroquinesis. Solía usar una capa para intentar 'ocultarme' de los demás. No tenía amigos…"

"Es algo similar en mi caso," habló Silver, hablando al mismo tiempo que Blaze. "creían que era raro tener psicoquinesis, pero, bueno, no es como si hubieran muchas personas en mi mundo como para encontrar amistad en cualquiera…"

"Traté de resignarme," continuaba hablando Blaze, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Silver decía, "de olvidarme que habían personas a mi alrededor. Y, aún si desde que conocí a Sonic ya no estoy tan sola…" miró hacia el suelo

"Aquí son bastante amables," siguió el erizo, "y sé que quieren que me sienta en casa, y que me van a ayudar en lo que necesite, pero, simplemente…" cerró los ojos.

"…Aún siento que no encajo…" terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sorprendidos, hicieron contacto visual. Sin palabras, sin respirar. Intentaban encontrar en los ojos del otro el consuelo del entendimiento, si lo que decían era verdad.

Y, por ese momento, sintieron que habían tenido un pasado juntos.

"Quiero mostrarte algo." Anunció Silver con una sonrisa.

Estiró ambas manos en dirección al pequeño lago frente a ellos; estas adquirieron un aura azulada, brillo que se extendió hasta el agua.

Gotas empezaron a dejar su grupo para posarse a medio aire, seguidas por más, y más. El cuerpo líquido flotante comenzó a adquirir otra forma: el contorno de un corazón. El erizo movió telepáticamente el pequeño corazón más cerca de ellos, de manera que ahora estaba "sobre" una mano, dejando la otra caer a su lado, dejando de ser necesaria.

Maravillada, Blaze decidió contribuir. Haciendo uso de sus propias habilidades, con un sola mano, creó un lazo de fuego que rodeaba al corazón en el estilo de un torbellino.

Ambos admiraban su trabajo, encantados.

"¿Sabes?" Silver decidió hablar, "juraría que te conozco desde antes…" Una vez más, la miró a los ojos; acción que la gata regresó.

"...somos dos los que creemos eso, entonces." Replicó casi en un susurro Blaze.

El espacio entre ellos lentamente fue disminuyendo, cerrando los ojos de igual manera. Sus labios se rozaron levemente. Silver tomó gentilmente la mano libre de Blaze, y, finalmente, unieron por completo sus labios.

La esmeralda, que aún se encontraba entre ellos, aumentó su brillo un poco.

Tenía razón; la esmeralda sí podía hacer milagros.

* * *

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín/del Amor y la Amistad! Atrasado... por un día. Meh.  
_

_Viendo que, al parecer, a todos les decepcionó un poco que el Silvaze fuera "descartado" en otro de mis fics ("Of Baseball Terms"), mi regalo para todos ustedes es un One-Shot de San Vanlentín dedicado a Silfur y Blazey._

_Ocurre, como fue mencionado durante el fic, después de Generations. Se supone que lo que ocrrió en Sonic 2006 nunca pasó, así que Blaze y Silver nunca se conocieron (de verdad, no les miento). Es hasta Generatios que se conocen "por primera vez". Blaze parece recordar un poco sobre Crisis City (de Sonic 2006), así que no es tan descabellado decir que ambos tienen recuerdos muy vagos de su pasado juntos._

_Y sé que es un poco raro que se burlen de Blaze cuando dije que era una princesa... ¡No me culpen! ¡Eso decía su biografía de Sonic 2006! _

_Escribí esto mientras me inspiraba con la canción "Echoing Crystals" de Final Fantasy XIII._

_Si tienen el tiempo, recuerden que las críticas y comentarios son todos muy bien recibidos._

_¡Hasta la próxima, gente bonita!_


End file.
